The First Lady
by Rovi Adams
Summary: En un mundo vuelto al revés, la mayor de las locuras es lo único que tiene sentido.
1. Prólogo

**"The First Lady: Prólogo".-**

Érase una vez una mujer. Y todo lo que mantengo de ella es un nombre.

Dana.

Mi alma capturada en cuatro letras. El significado de mi vida en una sola palabra. Mi ascenso y mi caída. Mi cielo y mi infierno. Blanco y negro. Bien y mal. Todo.

Y creí que la merecía. Soy tan estúpido. Sólo hombres poderosos pueden alcanzar un ángel como ella. Sólo seres especiales pueden tener un poco de acceso a su espacio personal... pero no es posible acercarse mucho. Ella puede quemarte.

Pero soy lo suficientemente idiota para quebrantar las leyes divinas y tomar un sorbo del néctar de los dioses siempre que tengo la oportunidad. Somos lo suficientemente tontos para seguir jugando hasta que nos atrapen.

Ah sí. Olvidé mencionar que mi pequeño ángel tiene un -un sólo- defecto.

Se ha enamorado de un mortal. Y ese mortal soy yo.

Puedes crees que lo tengo todo porque ella piensa en mí. Pensarás que no debería quejarme si he conseguido su amor. Lo siento, pero hay un problema: una vez la pruebas, no puedes detenerte.

Y te vuelves un maldito monstruo egoísta, capaz de matar si no consigue la próxima dosis.

Así que estoy atrapado entre la vida y la muerte. Parado en el medio de la autopista que hacia el norte termina en la armonía del paraíso y hacia el sur te recibe con las ardientes llamas del infierno. Aunque me parece que estoy más hacia el sur... más muerto que vivo. Porque la distancia te consume peor que el fuego.

Desería no amarla. Pero es imposible ser inmune a su encanto. Ni siquiera recuerdo cuando comenzó todo. Ha pasado tanto tiempo que he llegado a una conclusión.

Nací el día en que la conocí y muero cada vez que se va.

He tenido que aprender a deambular en las sombras, porque cuando caminamos bajo el sol que ilumina el llamado mundo en que vivimos, no soy digno de recibir una mirada suya.


	2. Cap I: The Sky is Falling

**"The First Lady I: The Sky is Fallin".-**

La noche ya no era inspiración de los poetas. No era esperada ni anhelada por amantes que buscaban refugio en sus misteriosos brazos. No era cómplice de una luna coqueta que hechizaba a quien la contemplase. La noche era el día, la noche era la noche... y todo lo demás.

Y como todo en exceso cansa, era odiada.

Él era de los pocos que la llegada del eterno eclipse de sol no sorprendía. En su agenda figuraba aquel hecho como inevitable, sin fecha ni hora, pero de venida inminente. El apocalipsis no fue tan violento como muchos se esmeraron en predecir y describir; era tan frío como la soledad alojada en su corazón. Eso era peor.

Morir violentamente era una opción más alentadora que sentir cada gota de dolor hasta el último aliento.

El cielo se desplomó, aplastando a unos cuantos y dejando a otros con una herida lo suficientemente profunda para recordarles cuan miserables serían sus vidas desde ese momento. A él le tocó la peor parte: un alma mutilada. Ni siquiera tenía el privilegio de desangrarse hasta morir y acabar con su agonía. Tenía que vivir como un vagabundo; respirando el mismo aire cargado de odio y pecado, compartiendo el dióxido de carbono que exalaban un montón de ignorantes que todavía tenían la esperanza de un mañana.

Sus pasos se arrastraban por el callejón de siempre. Ahora que sus días estaban dominados por la rutina, sus neuronas podían dormir horas muertas y preservarse hasta que el momento de usarlas llegara - si es que alguna vez sucedía.

En la siguiente esquina, el viejo Joe extendería su mano para recibir una o dos monedas... todo dependía de su estado de ánimo. Hoy estaba dispuesto a pasar de largo y dejar al viejo con la mano en el aire, pero qué culpa tenía éste de que Dios se levantara con el pie izquierdo el día que trazó su destino. Hurgando entre sus bolsillos, cerró los ojos y pidió perdón a aquel Dios que su angel tenía tan en alto... aquel en el que ella ponía toda su fe aunque la tierra estuviera abriéndose bajo sus pies.

Ella. De sólo pensarla su corazón volvía a latir y una energía inexplicable le impulsaba a aferrarse a lo que muchos llamaban vida. Si le pidieran un concepto de vida, sin duda alguna diría su nombre.

Sin darse cuenta, las monedas cayeron en manos de Joe, el callejón se convirtió en una gran avenida, y la fachada del modesto hotel apareció ante sus ojos. Ella también tenía ese poder de hacer que el tiempo y las cosas a su alrededor pasaran desapercibidas. Por eso dolía tanto cuando la distancia le obligaba a aterrizar.

Al entrar al hotel, la recepcionista le recibió con una sonrisa más cálida que el café que podía encontrarse a esa hora. Él deseaba responderle de la misma forma, pero había olvidado como hacer que los músculos de su cara formaran una sonrisa; así que se limitaba a decirle un tímido "buenas noches" con los ojos.

-Aquí esta su llave, señor...- la joven siempre se veía obligada a detenerse. A pesar del tiempo que tenía su cliente pisando la recepción y subiendo las escaleras hasta llegar a la 205, ella no sabía su nombre. La primera vez que ocurrió, su curiosidad le llevó hasta el libro donde se archivan todas las reservaciones, pero tuvo que conformarse con las iniciales que figuraban junto al número de su habitación.

Dejando atrás la recepción y la curiosidad creciente de Martha (él sí sabía su nombre), la rutina le llevó hasta la habitación más oscura del hotel. Al abrir la puerta, un perfume característico inundó sus pulmones y envió a su cerebro la mejor noticia que podía recibir: la noche no sería tan solitaria.

Al principio no pudo verla, pero esa esencia tan suya era una pista que nunca fallaba. No necesitaba tenerla frente a sí para saber que estaba allí. La energía que brotaba de su cuerpo era más que suficiente.

Caminando entre la penumbra, él llegó hasta la ventana y corrió las cortinas. El reflejo de la lámpara que alumbraba esa calle perdida de Washington acarició con timidez el cuerpo que descansaba sobre la cama.

-Buenas noches, su excelencia.

-No hagas eso, sabes que lo detesto.

Por eso lo hacía. Para poder escuchar una vez más aquel tono de voz cargado de seriedad y cierta dosis de dureza, y así remontarse a un pasado que tal vez nunca existió, pero que se mantiene latente en su corazón como el único indicio de que alguna vez estuvo realmente vivo.

Sus zapatos de tacón descansaban a un lado de la cama, y junto a éstos estaba el par de medias del cual siempre estaba celoso por tener el privilegio de tocar sus piernas todo el día. Todo tan ordenado y perfecto como ella.

-La noche es corta- le dijo recordándole que no tenían todo el tiempo del mundo.

-Olvidas que la noche es eterna.

-Para ti lo es, por fortuna; pero en mi pequeño mundo hay un sol que no puede taparse con un dedo.

El sabía perfectamente de lo que hablaba. Era el mismo sol que podía quemarlo si se dejaba tocar por sus rayos.

-Sabes que aquí hay mucho espacio para ti.

Una sonrisa opacada por la tristeza fue la respuesta que él consiguió. Era parte del ritual recordarle que las puertas estaban abiertas a pesar de las fuertes cadenas que impedían cruzar al otro lado. Después de muchas explicaciones lógicas, ella se dio por vencida y se limitaba a regalarle algún pequeño gesto que reflejara su actitud hacia la utópica propuesta.

-Sí... claro- susurró removiéndose con cierta incomodidad en la cama. Necesitaba cambiar el tema antes de que la nostalgia pesara más que su sensatez. -La semana que viene me voy a Europa- añadió en un tono más neutral y enfocando su mirada en el ventilador que colgaba del techo.

-¿Cuál es el itinerario?

-Vestir tres aburridos trajes formales por día, posar con la sonrisa más hipócrita y participar en la misma charla vacía con viejas que sólo piensan en la reelección de sus maridos.

Él siempre reía ante las respuestas tan motivadoras que escuchaba; esta vez no fue la excepción.

-Bueno... podrías caer en cama por un buen resfriado, ponerte ese par de bikinis que guardas en la última gaveta de tu closet y escaparte conmigo a la Riviera francesa.

-Lo siento- le dijo acercándose a él y empezando a masajear sus hombros. -Tendrás que conformarte con la suite presidencial del Park Hyatt.

Él dejó escapar un dramático suspiro y volteando hacia ella, la miró como si fuera el momento de confesar su último deseo antes de ser ejecutado en la cámara de gases.

-Me tienes tan sacrificado, mujer.

-Recuerda que tus sacrificios son voluntarios.

-Eso es lo que tú crees- le susurró acortando la escasa distancia entre ellos y asaltando sus tentadores labios.

Ella amaba esa forma tan posesiva en que la besaba y le daba pequeños mordiscos. Era algo que nunca imaginó en aquellos tiempos en que besar esa boca era algo completamente ajeno a su rutina diaria. No tenía idea de como pudo sobrevivir a esos días en que tenía que soportar la agonía de verle y no tocarle.

Pero como todos los cambios en su vida, tenía que pasar algo grande para llegar a esto. De saber que el camino estaba tan lleno de espinas, tal vez se hubieran resignado a permanecer tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos.

Cuando el beso ya no era suficiente, ella lo atrajo hacia sí, obligándolo a subirse a la cama. Esa noche no tenía deseos de cambiar la comodidad de un colchón por un piso frío; estaba demasiado cansada para experiencias extremas.

Un extraño sentimiento de felicidad lo invadió... la noche prometía ser un recital de caricias sinceras y de emociones perdidas en el tiempo; de esas noches que ocurren con la frecuencia de un eclipse, pero que perduran intactas en el recuerdo.

Algunos encuentros eran tan fugaces que el sabor de sus labios se esfumaba con la llegada del día. Pero pensar en ello resultaba doloroso; si una cosa había aprendido era a aferrarse al momento como si fuera el último. Y ahora estaba dispuesto a revivir esa pasión que parecía morir con cada día de soledad, a darle todo el amor que en frente de todos tenía que tragarse.

Él la miró a los ojos y temió perderse en la intensidad de un azul que reflejaba la parte más frágil de lo que aparentaba ser un alma de acero. Y dejando caer todas sus defensas, se unió al viaje en que dos espíritus se fusionan, haciendo renacer la esperanza en un mundo donde el amor no es más que un sueño.

El mañana no existe. Lo repetía una y otra vez hasta que su conciencia se perdió en la narcosis que le provocaba el néctar de sus labios.

El pasado tampoco existió.

Esa era la parte que él siempre olvidaba.


	3. Cap II: Introducing Mrs

**"The First Lady II: Introducing Mrs...".-**

El blanco y la resaca nunca fueron una buena combinación para ella. Cuando las paredes, las sábanas y las cortinas se volvían una sola ante sus ojos, le era imposible abandonar la cama sin sentir que inevitablemente había caído entre las paredes acolchadas de un sanatorio.

Lo único distinto era el vaso de jugo de naranja que descansaba sobre la mesa de noche. Naranja. Muy mal contraste... ya tenía suficiente con el sol que se colaba por el cristal. Las malditas cortinas nunca podían cumplir con su tarea. Sí, ya se decidiría de una vez por todas a mandar a pintar la habitación de negro. Iba más acorde con la pureza de su alma y de la de todos los ciudadanos que aun creían en la democracia.

Ya imaginaba las horribles sombras bajo sus ojos, y el correspondiente sermón de Sarah en cuanto se diera cuenta. No sabía cual era peor.

-¡Buenos días!

-Ohh mierda...- siempre aparecía cuando la mencionaba. Era como una especie de maldición.

-Se supone que debes estar en una hora compartiendo tu experiencia con los estudiantes de...

-¿Podrías callarte? Tienes una especie de amplificador en la boca.

-No, tú tienes mucho alcohol en la sangre- le respondió retirando las sábanas y abriendo las cortinas para darle paso a la luz. -Eso es muy diferente.

-Lárgate- refunfuñó escondiendo su cabeza entre las almohadas. No quería verla, ni levantarse, ni cumplir con otro estúpido compromiso oficial. Ya le dolían las mejillas de tener que dibujar tantas sonrisas hipócritas.

-Eres un desastre.

Sarah siguió dando rumbos por toda la habitación, ignorando las maldiciones que se inspiraban en su persona. Ya estaba más que acostumbrada a recibir esa clase de cumplidos. Cuando terminó de correr todas las cortinas, fue hacia el gran armario y lo abrió de par en par.

-¿Negro o gris?

-Rojo sangre.

-Hmmm...- ella siguió buscando entre las decenas de trajes que esperaban ser usados en alguna ocasión. -¿No crees que es demasiado para una graduación?

-¿Desde cuándo te importa como luzca?

-Desde que me pagan por ello.

Haciendo un esfuerzo sobrenatural, sus pies tocaron el piso y lentamente fueron recibiendo el peso de su diminuto cuerpo. Luchar contra Sarah era como tratar de hacer que nevara en el Caribe, así que la única opción era levantarse, tomar una ducha bien fría y dejar que ella hiciera el milagro de hacerla lucir como una persona decente.

-Sarah...- dijo con la misma calma con la que llegaba hasta la puerta del baño. -¿Por qué no te casas, tienes par de mocosos y me dejas vivir en paz?

-Porque me va mucho mejor en la Casa Blanca.

Ella soltó un suspiro de frustración y terminó de meterse al baño. Tenía la esperanza de sumergirse por par de horas entre el aroma de sus sales favoritas, pero sus planes se irían a la mierda como miles de veces.

-¿Quién es él?- le gritó Sarah desde el otro lado de la habitación.

Su respuesta fue una sonrisa silenciosa... la curiosidad estaba matando las pobres neuronas de su asistente, pero aun no era tiempo de compartir ciertos detalles de su vida. Cuando fuese estrictamente necesario la haría parte del juego; por ahora no requería de sus servicios.

-Te fascina, ¿no?- prosiguió Sarah sin ocultar cuan irritada estaba. -Te encanta ver como me como las uñas.

-Existe cierta información clasificada que los ciudadanos no están listos para conocer. No debemos poner en pánico al pueblo de Norteamérica.

-Eres una...

El sonido de la ducha no le permitió escuchar el último halago de parte de su asistente, pero ya conocía el repertorio completo y no era nada que pudiera añadirse a su currículo.

-Igualmente, Sarah- le respondió sabiendo que no sería escuchada. -Igualmente.

Cuando salió de la ducha, la ropa estaba impecablemente tendida sobre la cama. Un sobrio traje negro de pantalón - como la mayoría de los que estaban en su guardarropa, sus inseparables medias de nylon y, al pie de la cama, un nuevo par de tacones. Para ponerse a la altura, claro.

Le gustaba su atuendo de viuda negra, en especial cuando era desgarrado en cuestión de minutos por un par de manos expertas. Pero esos pensamientos se guardaban para más tarde, porque no era saludable asistir a un evento tan formal con las imágenes menos formales que tenía reservadas en el album de su memoria.

-¿Cuánto tiempo te soportó mi antecesora?

-¿Estás loca? Ni por un millón anual en mi cuenta trabajaría para Laura. Era ir en contra de mi ideología política.

-¿Tienes ideología? Me sorprendes.

Este era el último comentario irónico antes de vestirse, pues una vez convertida -aparentemente- en dama distinguida, su comportamiento cambiaba radicalmente como si hubiera sufrido una metamorfosis. Era un punto fijo en su agenda, y Sarah así lo respetaba. Aun no sabía porque, pero siempre guardaba respeto a esos extraños rituales que su jefa llevaba a cabo religiosamente.

-¿Ha llamado el señor?- preguntó cuando faltaba el último botón de su chaleco, aquel que ocultaba el detalle más importante de su verdadera identidad.

-No, pero se supone que no regresa hasta mañana.

Ella asintió en silencio y miró el reloj mecánicamente.

-Tengo quince minutos para aprenderme el discurso, ¿dónde está?

-Aquí lo tengo- le respondió Sarah enseguida pasándole una hoja. -Recuerda que debes saludar a todos los funcionarios de la universidad.

-¿Algún invitado especial?

-El senador McKenzie.

-Demonios- susurró volviendo su mirada al espejo. No le gustaba la idea de compartir ni un sólo segundo con un viejo chismoso. -¿Por qué diablos tiene que estar ahí?

-Se gradúa su hija menor.

-Muy familiar. ¿Por qué no invita a su amante?

-La Srta. Davis estará en segunda fila, justo al lado de la hermana del señor.

Ella arqueó una ceja al escuchar semejante noticia, pero no iba a alterar su fría persona porque ya no era hora de chismes baratos, mucho menos de políticos.

-Ya deja de distraerme, Sarah, o tú dirás el discurso.

-Claro... siempre yo...

En segundos, la habitación recobró el silencio que normalmente la caracterizaba. Sólo se escuchaban los pasos de Sarah de un lado a otro tratando de terminar bien su trabajo antes de que el tiempo se les fuera encima. Algo que siempre sucedía.

-Un minuto. Vamos bajando.

-Ya.

Soltando el discurso, se puso de pie y respiró lo más profundo que pudo. Antes de abandonar la habitación, tomó un diminuto broche plateado que descansaba sobre el tocador y entonces fue hasta la puerta.

La atmósfera cambiaba por completo desde que ponía un pie en el pasillo. Se sentía la agitación, los pasos y las voces entremezcladas de aquellos que entraban y salían de los distintos salones.

-Buenos días, señora- le saludaba alguien que nunca lograba recordar de buenas a primeras, a lo que ella siempre respondía con una pequeña sonrisa. La prisa se convirtió en la mejor de la excusas para ser corto de palabras.

-La limosina está lista, Sra. Spender.

Era Tom, uno de los guardaespaldas que siempre la acompañaba a todos los actos oficiales. Su figura encorvada y su cabello revuelto le recordaba a alguien muy especial, en una época en la que aun existía un poco de inocencia.

-Gracias Tom- respondió tratando de no mirarlo mucho. Lo siguió en silencio, contando los pasos hasta el vehículo de vidrios blindados que la transportaba a alta velocidad a lo largo de la inmensa ciudad.

Ella siempre era la primera en entrar, seguida de Sarah y Tom. El lugar junto a la ventanilla izquiera era sagrado, y aquel que se atreviera a moverla de allí corría el riesgo de quedar fichado en su lista negra. Cuando su cuerpo se relajaba contra el cuero negro, dejaba que su imaginación volara a tiempos remotos, a fantasías prohibidas en su pasada relación platónica, al sofá que en muchas noches solitarias envidió.

Se preguntaba si el sofá aun existía, o si aquella ventana con la X de cinta adhesiva seguía allí. Viajar a la luna era más probable que regresar al número 42. Arlington era una palabra prohibida, así como Hoover o Georgetown.

-Sarah... mi móvil, por favor.

Su asistente asintió y le alcanzó el aparato en silencio. Ya con él en mano, se detuvo a mirarlo por unos segundos, mientras el pulgar presionaba el primer número. Sucumbir ante sus deseos podía traer consecuencias nefastas, pero esos deseos se estaban convirtiendo en una necesidad.

Antes de seguir, marcó el botón de colgar y le pasó el móvil a Sarah rápidamente. No quería tenerlo cerca, le bastaba con las imágenes que reproducía su mente.

Volteó su cara hacia el distorcionado paisaje y se obligó a repetir en sus adentros las mismas palabras hasta que llegara a su destino.

"No nos dejes caer en tentación y líbranos del mal".

**Andrew's Bar.-**

Él estaba sentado en una esquina, con la cerveza ya caliente y la tentación de probar un - un sólo - cigarrillo. La tele estaba en la esquina contraria del bar, pero no quería unirse a la multitud que veía el noticiero y analizaba la más reciente decisión del senado como verdaderos expertos en política. Bola de imbéciles. Si supieran lo que se esconde detrás de los impecables trajes negros olvidarían el significado de la palabra social.

Su confianza estaba depositada en Alan, uno de los clientes fieles del bar cuya aficción por todo lo relacionado a la Casa Blanca era más fuerte que la decisión que tomara el dueño del bar. De seguro estaba al tanto de la graduación de la Escuela de Medicina de la Universidad de Washington, y de las figuras políticas que allí estarían.

-Oye Andrew, pásame el remoto- le escuchó decir con ese tono autoritario que indicaba que los niveles de alcohol estaban llegando al tope. -Estoy harto de tanta basura.

Él esbozó una sonrisa y le agradeció silenciosamente. Podía apostar lo poco que tenía a que iba en busca de la "diosa", como solía llamarme.

-Esa mujer te tiene loco, Alan- respondió Andrew mientras secaba uno de los vasos. -No terminas de entender que está casada con tu presidente.

-Maldito viejo suertudo- refunfuñó terminándose otra botella de cerveza. -No sé por qué no se queda por allá por Asia y nos deja a merced de esta reina.

Esta vez la carcajada fue inevitable. Al menos no se escucharía claramente, gracias a la distancia que mantenía del grupo. Si el pobre Alan supiera la mitad de lo que él sabía...

La sed estaba atacando otra vez, mas pedir otra cerveza estaba fuera de sus opciones. Necesitaba estar lúcido. Para verla, escucharla y leer el mensaje de sus ojos. De eso dependía su existencia. En la pocilga que el llamaba habitación, su diminuta maleta le aguardaba; sólo necesitaba descifrar la clave que le llevaría a la próxima aventura.

América era tan ajena al pacto que los unía, que de saberlo alguien lo tildaría de loco. Nadie iba a creer que cada discurso de la respetada Primera Dama escondía un mensaje más personal que las entradas del diario más escondido. Nadie iba a creer que él era el único receptor de los secretos de aquella mujer cuyo misterio atraía los ojos de muchos.

El pasado de la señora Spender era el secreto de estado mejor guardado. Sólo él lo conocía y, por ello, ante el mundo que le rodeaba cada agonizante día de su existencia, él no era más que un fantasma.

La aberrante creación del hombre que creía haber sepultado en el temido ayer.


End file.
